youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Legacy
Young Justice: Legacy is a multiplayer action RPG video game based on the Young Justice TV series. It was released on November 19, 2013, on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, 3DS, and on the PC via steam, after being postponed from September 10, 2013. It was developed by Little Orbit and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.Harvey, James (2012-05-01). New Playable Characters Revealed For Upcoming "Young Justice: Legacy" Video Game. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-05-01. The console versions of the game support up to three players, connected either locally or online.Vargas, Joe (2012-06-15). AJ E3 2012 "Young Justice: Legacy" Interview. The Angry Joe Show. Retrieved 2012-06-17. Logline Experience Young Justice like never before. The creative forces behind the smash hit TV series have joined forces with Little Orbit to bring the ultimate in fan service – an interactive bridge for Seasons 1 & 2. Find out what happened during the missing years and be apart of the story in the action packed, RPG styled game. Assemble your team, level up and take on cunning villains in Young Justice Legacy!Harvey, Jim (2012-11-02). Fact Details For Upcoming "Young Justice: Legacy" Video Game. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-11-02. Tagline: One Will Rise. One Will Fall. One Will Die. Synopsis In the mission room, Aqualad and Nightwing work at the computer screens, when Kid Flash and Artemis Zeta in. Wally greets his friends and hopes for some excitement, just before Batman signals the Cave. He tells the Team about the abduction of archaeologist Helena Sandsmark from an excavation site near Olympia; local authorities had no luck finding her, and Wonder Woman asked the Team to look into it. Wally wonders why anyone would kidnap an archaeologist, and Batman makes it clear it wasn't for money. Aqualad notes that Bumblebee and Lagoon Boy are on special assignment, but calls in the rest of the Team. The Bio-Ship drops off Alpha Squad, led by Artemis, at the ruins. Alpha quickly finds League of Shadows assassins searching the area. Artemis reports the find to Red Tornado, before noticing Cheshire. Cheshire taunts the Team, and rebuffs Artemis's appeal for the location of Dr. Sandsmark. Cheshire then walks off, leaving the Shadows to fight Alpha. The squad defeats the assassins, and makes its way to the dig site, fighting off bands of Shadows on the way. Tornado contacts Alpha to tell them about an unidentified GPS tag he has detected nearby. Aquagirl suggests it might be connected to Helena's kidnapping. As they move through the site, they come across a tablet device. Artemis picks it up and notes the initials "H. S." on the back. The device shows a set of nearby coordinates. Alpha sets off in that direction, though Aquagirl warns it could be a trap. Artemis insists that, with Cheshire around, they're ready for anything. Alpha fights their way to the remnants of a Greek amphitheater, where the tablet picks up a message from Dr. Sandsmark. Helena says she was kidnapped and taken to an unknown location. She says the abduction had something to do with a statue fragment she had found at Olympia, which, to her surprise, was of Babylonian origin. Her captors want her to find the other pieces of the statue. Artemis contacts the Cave, but Aquagirl was unable to trace Helena's location from the message. Tula asks if Alpha have found the artifact. Artemis explains they are surrounded by artifacts, but notes that since the Shadows are still searching, they must not yet have found it either. Unbeknownst to Alpha, Cheshire is watching them from atop a pillar. She leaps off and lands near the squad, warning them to stay out of her way. Artemis appeals to her to join them, but Cheshire rebuffs the offer. Alpha faces off against Cheshire, who fights with a rocket launcher alongside her usual personal weapons. The squad manages to defeat her, knocking her out. Aquagirl then contacts them; she has found that the Museum of Natural History in Athens opened an exhibit to showcase some of Dr. Sandsmark's finds. If the fragment has not been found at the dig site, it might be there. Artemis thanks Tula, and heads off with Alpha to the museum. Alpha arrives at the museum to find Shadows and Sportsmaster's henchmen holding civilians hostage. Alpha fights their way through the museum, freeing groups of hostages on the way. As they get deeper into the museum, they are rocked by a tremor. Aquagirl contacts Alpha; she has spoken to the museum director. The artifacts from Dr. Sandsmarks dig are on display at the antiquities wing on the top floor. Tornado then calls to tell the squad he has detected seismic activity in the area. Artemis tells him they noticed. Tornado dispatches a Leaguer to deal with the quake, before noting the seismic activity is centered on the museum. Artemis then spots Sportsmaster eavesdropping on them, and he bolts for the elevator. The doors close just before Artemis can reach him. In the artifact room, Sportsmaster takes the fragment and places it in his bag as Alpha arrives. Now that he has the relic, Artemis asks for Dr. Sandsmark's return, but Sportsmaster refuses. Artemis tells him he won't take it without a fight. Her father boasts that she can't win, Artemis insists she already had won, when she got away from him. Alpha fights Sportmaster, eventually taking him down, when a helicopter arrives. Sportmaster grabs a robe ladder dropped through the museum's shattered ceiling dome. Artemis shoots an arrow at him, but it glances off his boot. Sportsmaster taunts her as he escapes, but does not notice the tracer the arrow left on his shoe. As the museum is once again shaken by tremors, Artemis reports back to the Cave, and Aquagirl implores them to escape. In a museum corridor, Alpha runs into Green Lantern, who wants their help defending him while he makes a shield to protect the civilians from falling debris as they escape. They are attacked by several groups of Shadows as they make their way out, but successfully get the civilians out of the building unharmed. John congratulates Alpha, before Artemis contacts the Cave to tell them they are returning to base. Back at the Cave, Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian are gathered, discussing the events with Bataman and Aquagirl on holoscreens. Kaldur notes that there is more than simple kidnapping going on. Artemis bitterly agrees, her father and sister are in on it. Wally, Connor and Kaldur offer her words of support. She is grateful, but that doesn't change the fact Helena and the fragment are in enemy hands. Batman observes that that it to their advantage, thanks to the tracer, which Nightwing locates in Siberia. Tula tells them to expect a small mining community and sub-arctic temperatures. Superboy leads Alpha Squad, as they land by a river. He checks the tablet device, but gets no response. His attempts to contact the Cave also fail. Alpha fights their way through robots and Shadows armed with ice weapons. They feel an earthquake. Superboy notes that can't be a coincidence. They eventually reach the river crossing, but the bridge is broken. Superboy checks the tablet, the signal is intermittent, but he's sure they need to cross the river. Superboy spots a cargo ship nearby. Alpha leaps onto it, and fights their way to the bridge to commandeer it. On the other side, they find a base camp with a large communications tower. Superboy surmises that it is jamming their signal. Alpha infiltrates the base and disables the tower. Superboy is able to reach Aquagirl, who tells him they have detected the seismic activity there, and updates the tracer coordinates on the tablet. As Alpha follows the signal, they find the Shadows with a captive villager. They place the villager on a pedestal which encases him in ice. Alpha takes out the Shadows and frees the villager. As they follow the signal Alpha finds and frees more villagers, until they reach Killer Frost's "garden". Frost is not happy the squad have been freeing her garden decorations. Alpha fights her. She raises herself on columns of ice to try to keep from their reach, but the squad smashes them to bring her down. With Frost defeated, Alpha makes its way into a complex of tunnels dug into a mountain, fighting through rooms of Shadows and robots, until they reach a large room with a giant laser emitter. As Icicle Jr. operates the laser, drilling into the ice, Sportsmaster impatiently taunts him, noting the danger of the mountain collapsing, and wondering if Junior's father would have been a better choice for the mission. Finally, the statue fragment falls from the ice, and Junior gleefully rushes to collect it. The pair prepare to leave, as Alpha arrives. Superboy demands the fragments, but Sportsmaster only wonders if asking had ever worked before. Alpha takes on the villains, and gains the upper hand, knocking the fragments to the floor. The mountain becomes more unstable, and Sportmaster and Junior run. Superboy grabs the fragments, but the pair escape though a hatch which seals behind them. Suddenly, Superman smashes in through the ceiling. He came to save the nearby village from the avalanche caused by the quakes. He has made a tunnel to divert the flow from the village, and needs Alpha's help to open the existing tunnels. They work their way though each section of the tunnel, with Alpha taking out the enemy forces while Superman holds the doors blocking the ice flow until the room is clear and they dash into the next compartment. Once the job is complete, they are cheered by a crowd of relieved villagers, an Superman thanks Kon-El for his and Alpha's help. Back at the Cave, Tempest arrives via Zeta, just in time for Batman's call. Batman congratulates them on retrieving the fragments and conveys Superman's thanks for helping save the village. Superboy isn't satisfied—Dr. Sandsmark is still missing. Kaldur assures him they will find her. Nightwing announces that he made 3D scans of the fragments. M'gann notes they fit together. Wally asks about them being Babylonian, and Garth notices similarities to ancient texts, but also sigils that may indicate magical properties. Kaldur tells him he had the same thought, and had sent Aquagirl to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with the fragments for further study. Aquagirl contacts the Cave to say she has arrived. Tempest urges her to hurry back; he, or the Team he quickly corrects, misses her. Miss Martian wonders how pieces of an ancient statue became scattered across the globe. Aqualad is more curious why so many of their enemies have come together to find it. He believes it must be another operation of the Light. Artemis is unsure where they go from there, but Nightwing noticed the equipment in Siberia was familiar. It was from LexCorp. Batman informs the Team that Luthor is overseeing a mining operation on Santa Prisca. Its now all too clear what his real objective is. Since Aquaman is already on Santa Prisca investigating the sudden rise of toxic metals in the soil and water, Batman sends the Team to meet him. Wally is delighted at the prospect of a Caribbean "vacation," to Nightwing and Tempest's exasperation. Alpha Squad, led by Aqualad, arrives at the jungle and receives rendezvous coordinates from Batman. They are soon ambushed by Bane's men, but Alpha successfully make their way to the rendezvous point. Aqualad begins to signal Aquaman before pausing and indicating for the squad to take cover—behind a gated wall are LexCorp robots and Manta Troopers. Kaldur calls the Watchtower to report the find. Batman urges caution. Alpha takes on the unit of Troopers. After defeating them, there is still no sign of Aquaman. Batman tells them Aquaman's last transmission suggested he was near Atabey's Shrine, and he has Tula gathering more intelligence. As the squad fight their way toward the shrine, Red Tornado calls—he has detected another transmission from Dr. Sandsmark nearby. As they move on, Alpha is able to successfully download the transmission, and then locates another signal. As Alpha nears the temple, they pass the hanging statues of Santa Prisca, cross networks of circular platforms via rotating bridges moved by turning levers on the platforms and download another transmission from Helena. Finally they reach the ruins of an amphitheater at the entrance to Atabey's Shrine, where Bane is waiting for them. He taunts them and throws Aquaman's belt buckle at Kaldur's feet. Alpha combats Bane, tricking their Venom-enhanced foe into charging into pillars, giving them the opportunity to take him down. As Bane falls, the earth shakes. Tornado contacts them about the seismic activity—he believes the Light has another fragment. Alpha Squad enters the shrine, and Kaldur calls Tula for more information. The shrine is an 8th century B.C. temple dedicated to Atabey, a water and fertility goddess. Aqualad notes the temple has been modified with LexCorp tech. Alpha fight their way through the temple's guards, until they find themselves on a platform high above their objective. They realize the platform is a form of ancient elevator—turning a lever in the center of the platform causes it to descend, but they must fight off Light forces on the way down, as bars latch onto the platform sides to stop their progress. Alpha manages to fight off the guards and break the latches. They arrive at the temple drilling site, where they find Aquaman held captive in a force field by Black Manta and Lex Luthor. The latter places the third statue fragment into a storage case, as Aquaman asks what they want with the statue. Manta calls it his stepping stone into the Light, but is also thrilled to see the fall of the "Sea King". Aqualad rolls onto the platform and confronts Manta. Kaldur demands Helena's location, but Luthor merely replies that she is making herself useful, and calls upon his Spider Bots. Luthor and Manta run to the nearby Manta-Flyer. Under attack from Spider Bots and the Flyer's lasers and rockets, Alpha works to overload the generators around the Flyer, disabling it. Manta offers to run interference for Luthor, who expresses his gratitude as he escapes on his personal hovercraft with the fragment. Alpha assaults the drilling platform, battling Manta and destroying the force field generators containing Aquaman. With Aquaman free, Manta roars for his revenge but Aqualad knocks him into one of the generators. Manta despairs at Kaldur's blind loyalty, and tells Aquaman to reveal what he has kept from Kaldur for years. Aquaman deflects, saying they must pursue Luthor. Aqualad agrees with only slight hesitation. Manta wonders when Kaldur will learn to think for himself before passing out. Aqualad carries Alpha and Aquaman onto a large hovercraft. Aquaman goes to slow the other hovercraft down while Alpha destroys the engines. Alpha leaps from hovercraft to hovercraft, disabling each one, before reaching Luthor on the lead craft. Luthor sees them coming soon enough to board his personal hovercraft, but leaves the fragment behind. He flies off, telling them they're free to call his assistant. Aqualad reports their success to the Cave, then turns to Aquaman, handing over the belt buckle Bane had taken. Kaldur tells his mentor he is glad to see him safe, but there is something Orin needs to tell him. Orin nods, solemnly. Back at the Cave, Aquaman and Aqualad talk at the edge of the mission room. Kaldur notes that Orin did not deny Manta's accusation that he had been keeping secrets. Orin suggests Kaldur talks with his parents, but Kaldur is insistent. Orin admits it is to do with Aqualad's father. Kaldur is confused, what could Calvin Durham have to do with Manta? Orin reveals that Durham is not Kaldur's biological father. Asked why he kept it from Kaldur, Orin admits he did not want him to seek his biological father out. Kaldur insists he deserves to know, if even Manta knows. Before Orin can even respond, Kaldur sees the answer on Orin's face. He is horrified to find out Manta is his father. Orin insists he only wanted to protect Kaldur, that it didn't change who Kaldur was, or who raised him. Furious, Kaldur walks away from Orin. Aquaman calls to Kaldur, in vain, before pulling himself together and leaving. Aqualad reaches the others gathered at the holoscreens. Nightwing asks if he is okay, but Kaldur ignores him in favor of the incoming call from Batman. Nightwing reports he has the corrupted message from Dr. Sandsmark undergoing repair. Aquagirl then calls in. She has the third fragment. Carbon dating indicates the statue is from the 2nd Millennium BCE and engraved with ancient Babylonian cuneiform, and what Nightwing recognizes as something similar to a circuit board. Tula is able to compare the markings to obscure 2nd Millennium drawings that have been posited as evidence of an ancient alien race. The statue is of Tiamat, a creature of chaos from the legend of Tiamat and Marduk, one of the earliest versions of the 'Chaoskampf myth'. Unfamiliar with the term, Wally gets the clarification that it is the battle between order and chaos, and states his distaste for the "fuzzy sciences." Tula describes the myth of Tiamat, saying she was set loose to destroy the world and its conflict. The gods issued a summons for a hero. Marduk, a Mesopotamian demi-god answered the call, defeated Tiamat with lightning and rain and was inducted into the Babylonian pantheon. He became known as the "god of gods". Tempest boasts he has lightning and rain covered. Artemis suggests Marduk may have been an ancient superhero. Nightwing's repair program completes its work. Dr. Sandsmark's message appears on-screen. She fears for her life now that she has located all the fragments, and is of no further use. She overheard her captors mention Gotham City. She talks about missing her daughter as she makes the biggest archaeological find in history, but is horrified that she could consider exposing her to the danger. Artemis proposes Gotham be their next step, and Batman recommends they check the docks. Nightwing leads Alpha through the warehouses by the docks, but he soon finds himself under a sniper's laser scope. He dodges the bullet and approaches the sniper's position by pushing a forklift in front of him to provide cover. Eventually he gets to close enough to disable the sniper with a batarang. Unfortunately, Riddler has the rest of the warehouse complex covered with numerous snipers, automated energy weapons with searchlights and bands of his henchmen. Alpha sneaks or fights through the defenses as required, until they reach a warehouse loading door. Inside they find more henchmen waiting for them, backed up by a large LexCorp robot designed for loading cargo. Alpha fights their way through, and out into another yard of cargo containers, snipers and searchlights. The squad eventually sneaks its way to another loading bay, and another ambush by Riddler's goons, before finally reaching the dockside. Alpha searches the dockside, fighting more of Riddler's guards and robots, with no sign of Dr. Sandsmark, until Nightwing finds a clue; a photograph of Helena and her daughter in a crate marked "Haly Circus." Alpha arrives at the circus tent to find it dark and deserted. The lights suddenly turn on, and Riddler greets them over the speakers, before directing their attention to the far ring, where Helena is tied to a chair. Alpha rushes to her aid, but are trapped in the first ring by some sort of force field, and ambushed by LexBots. After defeating the robots, they press into the second ring, but are again trapped and attacked. And then once more in the third ring. They finally fight their way through to Helena, but suddenly become disorientated and pass out. Alpha wakes up on circular, stone platform floating in a swirling sky of purple, white and grey. They find Psimon waiting for them. He remarks that they must not have been expecting to see him, when a giant version of Psimon's head appears off the edge of the platform. The smaller Psimon then jumps into the giant Psimon's mouth. Having called them their own worst enemy, Psimon sends out a dark version of each member of Alpha to fight the squad. The squad soon finds harming a duplicate also hurts the original, but defeats each duplicate in turn. The smaller Psimon is spat out onto the platform where Alpha attacks him. Though he tries to defend himself with attacks of psychic energy, Alpha eventually wears him down, releasing them from the mind realm. They wake up again in Haly's. Nightwing quickly rushes to free Dr. Sandsmark. After checking she is okay, he tells her that her messages were genius. She was surprised someone was listening—she had felt lost. She asks who they are, but Nightwing can only answer briefly: the good guys. Then he remembers Psimon. They find him behind a curtain, comatose in a wheelchair. Nightwing surmises he was being controlled somehow. Riddler pipes up over speakers again to confirm the theory. After Nightwing demands he gives himself up, Riddler reminds him he still has the relic, hinting that he has it at an "amusing abode." Nightwing easily solves the riddle and, after calling for back-up to escort Dr. Sandsmark to safety, heads off with Alpha to the funhouse. Alpha finds the funhouse heavily modified by Riddler. In a chamber they find a platform with five stands, each holding a large button; one red, one blue, one green, one yellow plus a purple one marked "reset". Each of the four walls hosts a sealed door, one of which mounts five big light bulbs. Riddler appears on a large screen mounted in corner to welcome them to the game. Nightwing comments that ancient relics aren't Riddler's typical game. Riddler disagrees—"charades" is exactly his kind of game, and this is one of the oldest charades. Nightwing asks him to clarify, but Riddler refuses to give any spoilers—it had taken him months place the clues to get the dig in Greece going. Nightwing presses him to get to the point. Riddler explains that they need to light the five bulbs up in the right colors to win the game. Each incorrect entry opens one of the other doors. He hints that surviving what's inside the other doors will be a "chore", but that if the reach the end they will be granted a clue to the correct order. Alpha tries a random sequence, which is incorrect and opens a door. They venture in to face halls lined with Riddler's goons, and a shooting gallery with the moving targets modified to lethal effect. Alpha passes the obstacle and reaches a stand with a button, which a plays a recorded message from Riddler—a clue. Back at the central chamber, they try again, once more failing and opening a side door. It leads to a series of corridors much like the first and ends with another clue. It's still not enough for them to work out the code, so Alpha fights though another passage and gets the third and final clue, giving them enough information. They enter the correct combination, and the fourth door opens. Through it, Alpha finds a large wheel. Atop a tall pedestal at its center is Riddler. He taunts the heroes for their predictability. He "spins" the wheel, causing the various panels around it to light up in turn before settling on one. Each panel chosen has an effect until that panel is destroyed—releasing poison gas, explosives or a group of Riddler's goons, while one type of panel lowers Riddler's pedestal, much to Riddler's frustration. Alpha faces the wheel's threats until it is depleted and Riddler brought to the ground. As Nightwing approaches him, Riddler backs off, claiming he isn't a fighter. This doesn't prevent Nightwing from lifting Riddler by his collar and punching him out, catching the final statue fragment as it flies from Riddler's grasp. Back at Mount Justice, Zatanna Zetas in, as Batman congratulates the Team on rescuing Dr. Sandsmark and obtaining the final fragment. He then asks Helena if she remembers anything useful from her time in captivity. She recalls seeing machinery with glowing symbols. Zatanna suspects techno-sorcery. Nightwing wonders if Aquagirl has any news, but she doesn't respond. Dr. Sandsmark then informs them that the final fragment is a fake. Nightwing chastises himself for not seeing Riddler was making it too easy. With still no response from Tula, Batman pulls up the museum surveillance footage: :Aquagirl is joined by Tempest—who has been with the rest of the Team the whole time. She tells him that she had Green Lantern consult the Guardians' records to find more about the alien markings on the statue. He found that Tiamat was in fact an alien weapon. "Tempest" takes the incomplete statue and joins it to the final fragment. Tula is shocked to see he had last piece. "Tempest" tells her he had it all along, but not in Garth's voice. Klarion discards the Tempest glamour, and leaves with the statue through a magic portal. Tula charges after him. Kaldur immediately wants to go to her rescue, but Nightwing is adamant they figure out a plan to deal with the alien weapon, that was apparently impervious to damage. Dick recalls Riddler's comment about a "charade"—he is sure it is to do with Marduk and Tiamat. Miss Martian questions how a young, unknown hero such as Marduk could have stopped such a powerful force on his own. Nightwing and Superboy come up with the answer—Tiamat is a machine, he shut her down. Batman interrupts with disaster reports from around the world. The Team's priority shifts to finding the Klarion and Tula. Wally realizes they can use the earthquakes created by the statue to track them. Unfortunately, he finds eight epicenters of seismic activity. Aqualad prepares to have them split up to search them all, but Nightwing asks Zatanna to use the locator spell she had used once before to find Klarion. Zatanna is unsure—Klarion had been performing very powerful magic at the time—but thinks she may be able to thanks to the seismic data. Her spell works. They are in Bialya. Aqualad leads Alpha Squad as they travel to the epicenter in Bialya, and land in a canyon near it. While they focus on finding Aquagirl and the statue, Batman assures him the League will help with the increasing number of disasters worldwide. The area is heavily protected by the Bialyan army and LexCorp robots, and several gates impeding swift access to their target. They reach it eventually, after creating a bridge that leads to a decorated gate. The gate led to the lush royal gardens of Esagila. As Aqualad admires its beauty, an earthquake rocks the area, and Batman tells him to hurry. The journey through the gardens is a fairly straightforward one; they need to take out many LexCorp robots and undead soldiers, and make sure they don't get lost in the many side-routes. When they make it to the doorway to Marduk's Temple, they only need to align several statues to unlock the door. Inside, they discover the temple has a multitude of paths, and they don't have the time to explore both. Aqualad calls in Nightwing, who will lead Beta Squad through the secondary path. Alpha battles its way past undead soldiers and LexCorp robots until they come to a hall of statues. While one unlocks the door by pushing a lion statue towards a warrior statue, the others see large hammer-wielding statues come to life. They defeat nine statues in all before the door opens. Nightwing arrives with Beta, and is instructed to take the northeast entrance. After battling past several waves of warriors and robots, they come to a triple fork. The middle gate opens after they cleared all three rooms of several waves of enemies and open a water operated lock. Both squads march on. Alpha finds several more stone statues on their way. They defeat them with ease, and defeat several more waves of robots and warriors in a shrine hall. Beta now too encounters the stone statues, and defeat them in a series of wide halls. They find the king's chamber, which contains the doorway to the unearthed chamber of Tiamat. They bridge a gap by activating the ancient gears, and after one final wave of enemies, they enter the chamber. In the crying pool, Klarion oversees the final phases of Tiamat's revival. Blockbuster ties up Tula on a pillar while he works on a console. Nightwing and his squad arrive, but are quickly spotted and detained. Klarion explains his plan: he had meant to feed his own magic in the ritual, but now would feed Tula's power. He threw the reconstructed artifact into the pool, which causes a giant water snake to come out. Klarion brushes off Nightwing's warning about destroying the world, and tells him he was never in it for Tiamat, but for Marduk's secret weapon. After Klarion blasts the water snake, a tablet fall out of it. Tula cries out that this weapon is the Tablet of Destiny, an artifact of order. The awakened Tiamat causes parts of the ceiling to tumble down, forcing the villains to flee. Teekl took the tablet against the wishes of its master, and Klarion has to run after it. They leave the heroes to defeat the water snake. Beta Squad has to avoid the its water spouts, but can deal damage because the snake has to rest after its attacks. However, when they think it is down, Batman alerts them the disasters are still happening. Just then, a large dragon rises from the pool. Teekl walks into another room, straight into Aqualad. Klarion is angered when he sees the hero has the Tablet, and demands it back. Aqualad refuses, and Klarion unleashes Blockbuster on them. Alpha Squad can't make a dent in Blockbuster, but lure him into Klarion's fireball attack, which leaves him vulnerable. After doing this trick a few times, Blockbuster is down. Klarion lashes out in anger, but instead of hitting Aqualad, he hits the tablet. He retreats with his allies. Aqualad bemoans the loss of the only way to stop Tiamat. Nightwing and his squad avoid all the large dragon's attacks, and attack its arms whenever it lashes out at them. It eventually succumbs and falls back in the pool. Nightwing frees Tula, and they convene on what to do next. Without the tablet and the console (which was hit by a rock moments before), there is not much they can do. A third form of Tiamat rises from the pool, a much smaller lizard this time. Tula argues that, because her magic was used before, she could feed it into the machine again to contain Tiamat. The winged lizard uses water spouts and slug minions to try and defeat Alpha Squad, but to no avail. They defeat her, and Tula pushes her back in the pool. She amps up her powers, and explains the only way to defeat the monster to Nightwing, something she had known but had not told the others. Marduk had to sacrifice himself, and so did she. She bids her friends farewell and declares her love to Garth. Debris from the roof covers the pool. Kaldur and Garth arrive in the pool chamber, but much too late. They clear the rubble to retrieve Tula while Nightwing explains her plight. He calls in to the Cave to report the threat is contained, at a price. The entire Team has gathered in the mission room for the debriefing. Batman explains they saved billions of lives, Dr. Sandsmark is safe, and the League has recovered the fragments and will destroy them. Artemis notes their loss, to which Batman responds that is was not their first, nor will it be the last, and it is part of their life. Nightwing agrees, and rallies the Team. He proposes to take the battle to the Light's doorstep, and asks for Aqualad's approval. They are all surprised he isn't there. Figuring he's having a rest, the Team disperses to do the same. Nightwing is the only one left in the room, and notices an incoming transmission. Aqualad appears on a prerecorded message, where he explains he has to find out several things about his origins, and leaves Dick in command. Gameplay Young Justice: Legacy is an action role-playing game with puzzle elements. There are fifteen different levels and each level has various stages within it. Players select three characters from a larger roster consisting of members of the Team. With these three characters, the players traverse various field areas, defeating enemies as they attempt to complete their mission. Each player has the option to switch their control between the three active characters while on the field. Only a limited roster of characters is available at the beginning of the game, but more characters can be unlocked as the game progresses. Four additional characters can also be unlocked through a DLC pack that will be released near the game's launch.(2012-06-22). For quick reference.... Facebook. Retrieved 2012-06-25. Each character has a unique set of special abilities to use on the battlefield as well as certain strengths and weaknesses that define each character's role during battle. Characters and their abilities level up as they progress through missions. Every character also has at least three costumes, some from beyond the context of Earth-16, that changes both the character's appearance as well as how they play. For example, Nightwing will have a costume based on his classic comic appearance and Artemis will have a costume based on the Huntress. The game will feature several unlockable modes of gameplay including a challenge mode where players will be presented with certain tasks to accomplish, such as defeating a certain amount of enemies without taking damage.(2012-06-08). 'Young Justice: Legacy' E3 2012 Hands-On Demo. YouTube. Retrieved 2012-06-14. System requirements Minimum * OS: Windows XP * Processor: 2Ghz Dual Core * Memory: 2 GB RAM * Graphics: NVidia GeForce 6800 or ATI Radeon x1950 or better with 256MB VRAM * DirectX: Version 9.0c * Network: Broadband Internet connection * Hard Drive: 3 GB available space Recommended * OS: Windows 7 * Memory: 4 GB RAM Development Title Cast and characters Cast are not credited by role. Instead, they appear as a list at the end of the credits. Not all actors reprise their role. Continuity * The game takes place in the 5-year gap between season one and season two. * Red Arrow's second journal mentions the birth of Queen Mera's son, Artur. She revealed she was pregnant in "Downtime". * Red Arrow's eighth journal mentions an alien attack on Metropolis stopped by Superman and Superboy. Draaga's attack was first mentioned in "Players, Chapter Two: Directly to Jail". * When Nightwing asks Zatanna to locate Klarion, he references the events of "Misplaced". Trivia * Number 16: ** Story begins on [[February 16, 2015|February 16]]. ** Aqualad leads Alpha Squad in Bialya on February 18, 09:16 UTC+2. ** There is a roster of 16 playable characters (including four DLC-only).Lemne, Bengt (2013-05-09). GRTV: Young Justice: Legacy. Gamereactor. Retrieved 2013-05-22. * The dump truck model used for Greece and Gotham City has the German number plate WE-KK-38, which shows it's registered in Weimar. Goofs * The cutscenes always show characters in their standard, "yjl", costume, even when alternate costumes are selected. * Player characters and enemies have shadows, but scenery doesn't, creating floating shadows when passing a rope bridge. * At the conclusion of second Santa Prisca mission, the Manta-Flyer is referred to as both the Flyer and the Manta-Sub. Manta-Flyer is misspelled "Manta?Flyer". * In Red Arrow's ninth journal, the Timestamp for Washington, D.C. uses CET instead of EST. * It is possible to select Nightwing for Alpha Squad in the first leg of the Tag Team mission in Bialya, though in the cutscenes, he communicates with Aqualad from the Cave. For the second leg of Alpha's mission, a new member has to be selected. Cultural references * One of Kid Flash's banter lines is "Faster than a speeding bullet", which is a line used for Superman since the 1940s animated Fleischer serial. * Rocket's mentor costume resembles the costume she imagined herself wearing in a future in ''Icon'' #18. * Artemis's alternate costume in the Classic uniform DLC is that of Arrowette. Questions References }} External links * Official website * Official Facebook page * Young Justice: Legacy @Twitter Category:A to Z Category:Real world Legacy